theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dom
Dom was a houseguest, 3rd place finisher and 2nd-Runner Up on House of Shade: Season 13 and later returned as a housemate for International House of Shade: France, International House of Shade: Germany where he placed Runner Up and returned as a coach for International House of Shade: Norway. House of Shade: Fairy Tales Dom entered the house on night 1 as one of 12 new houseguests to the HOS series. During the Prince/Prince twist, he got paired up with Brian as his partner. He and Dom later went onto win the very first HOH of the season and were crowned Co-HoHs. Brian and Dom later decided to nominate the duos of Christine and Colin and Bernel and Josh S. to be evicted.After Christine and Colin saved themselves with the Power of Veto, Brian and Dom nominated the duo of Gabriel and Kait, and by a vote of 4-1, Bernel and Josh left under Brian and Dom's HoH. At the end of their HoH, Dom gave his cursed apple to Christine, bestowing onto her the curse of nothing as it was just a normal apple. During week 3, Brian and Dom found themselves nominated by the HoH of the week Kiersten. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade: France Dom entered the house as one of 16 housemates on day 1. For the first 2 weeks Dom remained rather quiet, during week 3, Dom won the challenge for the week, requiring him to become rather loud as he had to achieve 2 of 3 viewing lounge tasks to win immunity for the week. Dom managed to complete the tasks requiring him to dance to a song online as well as make a spectacle in the house chat where he called out Nicolas, this allowed Dom to receive immunity for the week, canceling out the nomination he received from Seamus, as well as immediately name an auto nom who would face the public vote at the end of the week. Right after the house nominations during week 3, Dom handed out his auto-nom to Seamus, making him face the public vote immediately. Later on during week 5, Dom was nominated by Amir, who had previously won the viewing lounge vote earlier in the week, granting Amir the power to make the sole nominations for the week, nominating Dom next to Brian and Drew, which Dom later went on to survive. Dom later became nominated like the rest of the original 8 housemates when the intruders were tasked with naming their own evictee from one of the original housemates. Dom went on to survive the intruder nomination, but then became the decision maker when the original housemates had to evict one of the 4 intruders. With 3 votes to evict Ricky G. and 3 votes to evict Kaleigh, Dom broke the tie and voted to evict Kaleigh, making the final vote 4 against 3, eliminating Kaleigh from the game. After avoiding the house nominations during week 6, Dom was nominated by the house during week 7 and had to face the public vote alongside Ashley S. and Pippa Crosby, both of which received more votes to save than he did, meaning that Dom, like many others were evicted from the season. Competition History Nomination History } | - | - |- | Quinn Sydney | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 2|| | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 3 | Quinn Seamus Sydney | Seamus | style="background-color:#FFD700;" |''Immune'' |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Amir Sydney | Seamus | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5|| | Amir|| |- | rowspan="4" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6|| | -|| |- | style="background:#99FF99" |Kaleigh|| | - |- | Amir Nicolas | Amir Ashley Nicolas Ruthie | |- | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | - |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7|| | - | - |- | Amir Ashley | Amir Rhone Ruthie|| |} International House of Shade: Germany While not an original housemate on the season, Dom became an intruder to the game with his IRL friend Ashley Sh., and became the third representative for France. Upon entering in Week 4, Dom and Ashley redistributed the housemates into the Poor and Rich houses, and as he was a returnee, Dom chose who would be joining him in the Poor house. From there Dom avoided nominations during both cycles that he was in the Poor house until he won the Swap Challenge during Week 6 and chose to bring Nicole with him into the Rich house and sending Ashley to the Poor house. Dom didn't manage to win any challenges past the swap, however still managed his social connections in each house with great skill to the point that his name was never mentioned for nominations. Once the houses merged in Week 7 and 8, Dom still maintained an impressive position in the game despite losing his fellow intruder in Ashley to the double eviction. Throughout the rest of the nomination cycles, Dom never received a nomination heading into Week 9 where there was only one competition in his way from making it to the finale and beating his previous placement in France. Managing to score well enough in the challenge, Dom tied his previous placement as Benjamin was evicted, however he did not win the Finale pass and was forced to face the final double eviction against Billy, Christine, Colin, Nicole and Timmy. Despite bleak conditions, Dom did what he couldn't do in France and made it to the final beating his previous 7th place finish. Heading into the finale of the German series Dom went to face off against newbies Lauren V., Colin and Timmy and fellow returnee Billy. One by one Dom saw his fellow competitors leave the game until it was down to only Dom and Lauren, fitting the newbie vs. returnee theme the season established from the beginning. Playing an impressive game had gotten him to this point, but despite receiving a fair amount of the public votes, with only 26.9% of the votes to win, Dom lost to Lauren's 52% and left the series in 2nd place as the Runner-Up on Day 50, improving on his previous placement but 1 spot away from the win he had set out for. At the time Dom was the highest placing returning player, highest placing intruder, and tied the record with Allison for being the only intruder finalist not to receive a nomination throughout the duration of the season. Competition History Nomination History } | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | Lauren | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | Jordan | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | Jay | - | - |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#D1E8EF;" | Runner-Up |} International House of Shade: Norway After the original 16 housemates had entered, Dom, alongside Duncan, Chrissa and Nick entered the house as returning coaches. Dom went onto draft Connor, Emma, Taylor and Zack to be part of his team. When Dom had to choose one person to nominate from her team, he decided nominate Taylor for eviction during week 1. During the beginning of Week 4, Dom and the other coaches decided not to enter the game, and continued on just as coaches. From Week 4 on, Dom's team headed into a downward spiral as in quick succession Dom lost both Gage and Taylor, making him the first coach to lose all but 1 member of his team, and his fate as a coach entirely depended on Emma's safety in the game. While it was tough, things became better for Dom as not only did Emma survive, but she won the final and most powerful carepackage from the Norwegian public, giving Emma a finale pass, earning her a spot on finale week, and Dom as a result. Once finale week arrived, despite losing every single member of his team but one, Dom's final member Emma survived both finale votes and headed into the final vote to win, but just like Dom's last attempt, Emma lost the final vote just barely to the eventual winner Lily. This left Emma with a shared experience with her coach Dom, as they were both now back to back Runner-Ups of the IHOS franchise. Competition History Nomination History } | – | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | |}